Pressure sensing transducers incorporating microfused silicon strain gauge technology have found increasing use in many environments and for a variety of applications. Often they are used in environments where space limitations are a factor and, consequently, such transducers desirably are small in size and, for example, may be of the order of less than about one centimeter (e.g., 6-8 mm.) in diameter and a length of about two to three times the diameter. Among the many applications for such transducers include those in the automotive industry, for example, to sense pressure in fuel systems, braking systems, vehicle stability systems and the like. Such transducers typically include at least one fluid passageway that communicates the pressure source to be monitored (the “pressure environment”) with a pressure-responsive diaphragm. At least one sensing element, such as a strain gauge, typically is mounted to a face of the diaphragm and is responsive to flexure of the diaphragm. The strain gauge is connected by slender wires to contact pads on a printed circuit board mounted within the transducer housing. The circuit board carries electronics components and circuitry to generate an electrical output signal indicative of the fluid pressure of the system being monitored. The output signals from the circuit board are picked up externally of the transducer by electrical connections accessible through the transducer housing. The configuration of the components of the transducer within the housing affects the size of the overall transducer and it is desirable to package those components to enable the overall size of the package to be reduced without compromising the performance or capacity of the transducer. Additionally, the arrangement of the internal components of the transducer may affect the integrity and reliability of the transducer. The present invention provides an improved construction and methods for such transducers.